The oil and gas industry uses various tools to probe a formation penetrated by a borehole to determine types and quantities of hydrocarbons in a hydrocarbon reservoir. Among these tools, acoustic logging tools have been used to provide valuable information regarding formation properties. Typically, in acoustic logging, a tool is lowered into a borehole and acoustic energy in the form of acoustic waves is transmitted from a source into the borehole and surrounding formation. The acoustic waves that travel through the borehole and formation are detected with one or more receivers.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.